A Rose Cradled By Light
by JasperWhiteWolf
Summary: Whatever fics I have involving Rose and Kanaya. Lots of RoseMary, probably a few side relationships here and there if I can work them in. Basically just RoseMary.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I'm a little shit and I wrote this instead of working on my fics. Uh.. whoops. But here's some RoseMary cause I'm having a lot of Homestuck feels. Probably gonna post random Rose and Kanaya things in here.**

* * *

It's dark, so very dark and you just know it's worse than Kanaya could have ever predicted. Once upon a time she warned you that she couldn't see your future, that the void swallowed you whole but you jumped anyway. It was like even then, with your anger and spitfire and the need to do what you knew needed to be done, you just knew she would catch you. There was no way of knowing she would actually light your path but, damn, if that isn't what she did.

For the longest time you were lost in that darkness. No one noticed you drowning. It seemed like everything was okay after you stepped back into the light. Your skin wasn't tinged in the night, you stopped speaking only in tongues, and there were no longer bouts of rage where spells would shoot out of your mouth like hell fire, burning even those closest to you. She took it the worst. Always there to hold you, whispering softly into your ear until you came back down.

Then a different sort of drowning hit. The dark slowly leeched out from your skin and you seemed a little happier, smiled a little more, yet still you were drowning in your own type of despair. Drinking soothed the wounds no time seemed to want to heal, it quieted those roaring monsters voicing themselves constantly. It numbed the pain, dug out the splinters of a broken heart just long enough for you to breathe. Nothing lasted though. Not when you could see the soft pain in her eyes each time she cleaned up your mess and pressed a kiss to your alcohol tainted lips. Each time she stood up for you, hid you away to keep how bad things were getting from your friends and her shoulders slumped a little more under the weight. That hurt the most and for some reason it seemed like the best idea to just keep drowning.

Of course she brought you back though. Walking into your view yet again only this time in a blaze of anger. Her fire burned bright but it was a star, showing you just how dark your life had truly become. Kanaya was always your sun but now, now you can see just how much she was keeping her light hidden so you wouldn't run away. Now she needs you, needs the seer in you for the universe but mostly she needs you to be strong. That wonderful being has been so strong for you, for all of you so far, and now she needs you to stand up. Be the rose she fell for not the thorns she's been allowing to sting her skin for so long.

In those few moments you have alone you steal her away. Your head is pounding, vision swimming and your stomach wants to come out your throat with how hard your heart is thumping. Her eyes have softened now that you're alone and all you can see is a loving concern set deep in them, still covered by a light glimmer of her anger. You can see through it, see past that shimmer and you know she's more pissed that some of you might die because nothing was said earlier. Years of sitting around and everyone seemed to fuck it up in some way. Yet she stuck by you and now, now you're going to stick by her just as much.

"Kanaya." Your voice is soft, a whisper, but it sounds more like you than anything you've said in months. She notices, you see it in the way her eyes sparkle in a whole new way and the gentle tug from the corner of her lips. "If we die, I'm going to haunt you in a dream bubble." That sparkle dims slightly, confusion taking its place. Confusion was something you knew deeply in Kanaya and the way she tilts her head ever so slightly, not quite frowning but her lips turned down a bit.

"Rose? I don't understand." Her voice seems almost hurt, a pain settled deep in the thought of anyone dying. Especially you. Deep in your heart, there's a tug in the knowledge that your death could destroy her just as hers would destroy you. "What do you-"

Cutting her off with a kiss is the easiest way to explain. Maybe you're still a little drunk and maybe anything you say is going to confuse her deeply but this? You've always been best at showing her how you feel in a kiss. The gentle pressure of her fangs against your bottom lip sends a shiver through you and her arms immediately slide around your waist. Like always, she's there to catch you.

"Even if we die, even if I go back into that void, you won't lose me." Blinking down at you, Kanaya seems to be having trouble controlling her emotions. You're not usually so open about these things and when you are, you're usually way past intoxicated. "I just want you to know that I love you, Kanaya Maryam." Now Kanaya really was crying, skin positively glowing as a soft green tints her cheeks with a blush.

"I am entirely flushed for you as well, Rose Lalonde." The way she whispers it to you, pressing in so her lips brush your own melts something around your heart. You no longer want to drown. This could have been lost, hell you could still lose her, and that's not an option you could ever endure. Losing Kanaya would be the end of her and no amount of drowning, no amount of darkness would allow her to forget.

Giving her another kiss, your hands grip at her skirt, bunching the material at her hips as you pull her in as close as you can. "I want you to promise me that you'll stick close. If you lose sight of me, I need you to find me, Kanaya." There's a determination in your eyes you know she hasn't encountered in a while and it seems to make her a bit nervous, if not excited. "I won't lose you. I won't make a new world if I can't have you in it with me."

Once again she softens, her entire expression melting into something so enamored it feels like something is squeezing her heart in her chest. "My dear Rose, you sound entirely unlike yourself." The breathy quality to her voice sparks something in you, something you know you haven't felt in a long while. She knows this is really you, knows that this means there's hope.

"Now, now, Kanaya. You know this is exactly who I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really plan this nor did I read it over much BUT I had Kanaya feels and this happened. So. I don't know what this is but yep.**

* * *

**Kanaya: Rise And Fuck Shit Up.**

The pain is all you remember when you open your eyes. A deep, shooting hurt that spikes before setting into a low but constant throb. Your entire body aches as you sit up, a soft glow causing your eyes to need a moment to adjust. Once they do, you can see the glow is coming from your skin. Blinking rapidly, blood pumper doing a funny little dance in your chest, it comes back to you in a rapid flash.

_Eridan_. The name sends a hot rush of rage straight through you. You clench your jaw and feel your fangs drag along your lip. It's then that you taste something different, something salty and red. Looking down at yourself, you can see the few remains of red tinted tears. _Karkat_. He watched you fall, watched you die and after everything that fact gives a painful tug in you. As you stand, you see Feferi sprawled on the horn pile and there's a splotch of blood where Sollux had landed. It's all still so fresh and the heat of your rage is building like a fire every second.

They're close by and they don't know you're awake. You need to make them know and you need to show them that you aren't so easy to get rid of. Taking a step forward, a soft gasp slips out as you realize your middle is still QUITE PAINFUL and is BLEEDING A LITTLE PROFUSELY. That just won't do. Looking about, you dig around until you find a small scarf to press to the wound. Once the blood is cleared a little you can tie your fabulous purple scarf around it. It will be stained but it's a sacrifice you'll have to make to contain the jade waterfall.

You feel weak, your body doesn't want to move at full speed and it's like each step just gushes more blood. Taking a glance back at Feferi, it's a bit startling that you immediately lick your lips. You need to drink and it suddenly occurs to you that this is your truth. You died, your dream self was already slain and yet here you are. You have become a true rainbow drinker.

The fact stuns you a moment but then it brings a bit of mixed emotions. This is something you wanted. Now that you have it, you're not quite sure how to feel. It will have to wait, though, as you need to hurry. Worrying your fangs a moment, you give in and ever so gently bite into Feferi's neck.

Her blood tastes a bit salty, yet sweet, and there's a definite rich quality. It hits you that this doesn't taste as your lusus did, it doesn't disgust you. In face, this feels as though you're drinking one of those wonderful flowery concoctions you used to create in your garden. On one hand it makes you want to cry. While on the other hand, the one that is rapidly taking over your mind, it simply ads to your anger.

By the time you pull back and lick the blood from your lips, your middle has stopped bleeding out and your entire being is out for the kill. This is a rage you've never truly felt before. As scary as it is, in the moment, it is making you feel ever so free.

Snatching up your chainsaw, you rev it up, let the vibrations rush up along your arms. A snarl escapes your lips, a deep growl rumbling from your chest. This is a time for rage and you must make them pay in blood. Sweet, fulfilling blood. Closing your chainsaw, you tuck the lipstick tube into your sleeve for easy access. You need to be fast and your favorite weapon is not best for a speedy run.

From there it is a blur. You remember seeing Terezi drop down and find the puddle of your blood. She got a little pushy and your eyes glazed over. You needed more blood, you needed to make sure she kept out of the way, and you wanted to make sure she didn't get killed. There was a moment you remember of her turning quickly towards you but not much else. Next thing you knew she was unconscious with bite marks on her neck.

You took the time to bandage those before you left.

Then you were running, your glow lighting your path as you followed the honks. Coming upon the three who caused your rage all in one place set off a chain of events in you so fierce you still can't help but pat yourself on the back. The blood you got as a reward was divine.

It was no where near over. Eridan's dead body may be strewn in two, Vriska knocked to the floor, and Gamzee would need a moment to gather himself enough to come back. That's just the thing though. He would come back and you would be entirely prepared to bring him his death.

If not his death, you would be entirely prepared to protect Karkat long enough to do it.

It's just like you said. It's no where near over. It never is.


	3. Chapter 3

**No beta for any of these so I apologize for any mistakes or shifts in things, it's a little weird for me to write this PoV**

* * *

**Kanaya: Take a deep breath**

It's a bit funny, really. You're the one who started all of this. It's a bit of a bother, how easily she gets you to unravel. Around all the others you are the level headed one, even if you've learned you tend to equip the art of sarcasm more than you used to. Yet here you are, positively losing control on your luminescence all because she sat on your lap.

When you moved in with Rose, it was a bit of an adjustment. The world was new, a surprisingly thriving mix of troll and human society. Since the trolls helped the humans and you are very skilled, your race was able to repopulate. There are cities dedicated to just reproducing trolls where they stay until old enough to move into societies of human and troll alike. It was strange at first but no one seemed to notice but those who made this place. The rest of society just sort of fell into place. So, of course, after dating for quite a while and going through the end of the universe together, you both decided this was the most logical next step.

Moving in together had nothing to do with the fact that you can't seem to rest without Rose now that you don't have your respiteblock from Alternia.

The blending of your two worlds was a little easier after spending years together on a meteor but it was still a bit of an adjustment. Rose needed to get used to your want of bright flowers and plants even if you were now dressing in a bit of a darker way. Fashionable as ever, of course, but the times have moved on. Now you're making more of a punk post-apocalypse style, as Rose has named it. Either way, you've come to adore the dark fashion, even if you wish for colors in your home. You've had to adjust to her eating habits and work schedule, you're both able to work from home most of the time but Rose is prone to lock herself in the study to write. You design and make clothes for a living, shipping them to stores from your place and a small shop in town. Rose has been writing fantasy novels and seems to always need her space.

Though, you suppose, Rose also had to get used to your eating habits. Occasionally feeding from your friends in the living room can be a bit of a sight but most of the time, Rose satisfies your hunger. She prefers to feed you herself but you know how fragile the human condition can be. You'll never feed from her too much.

Now that you've both had a few months to get used to it all, now that this is at home and not just on a meteor hurling through space and time, you're finding that Rose is constantly surprising you. She's very affectionate when it's just you and her. The fun snark that you two can throw at each other and they way you interact in front of other people is still there but you love that Rose's favorite activity is curling up on your lap while you watch a movie or read a book.

Which is, of course, how you found yourself where you are now. No matter what she does, Rose always has the easiest time getting you to glow and blush, bodily reactions you should be better equipped to keep under control.

You had just started watching one of your favorite cooking shows, Rose liked when you got creative in the kitchen, when she wandered into the house. It was a long day for her, meetings about deadlines and reviews going on since that morning, and she looked pretty exhausted as she stumbled through the door. Worry immediately creased the space between your eyebrows but she was quick to reassure you.

"Don't look so strained at seeing me, Kanaya. A simple welcome home would suffice." There's a lightness to her voice, something that causes your lips to quirk up.

"I have already ordered in, I figured you would not wish to wait for me to create a masterpiece. It should arrive in a few minutes." A smug sort of grin found it's way onto your lips at the grateful look she sent you. "I also set out some comfortable clothing for you in the bedroom, go ahead and get changed." The words barely left your mouth before she took off to get out of her wonderfully designed if not a little stiff official work clothing.

She was still gone when the food arrived and you had time to set the table before she wandered out. A quiet sigh of affection slipped out when you realized she had pulled on one of your old shirts, the material long on her shorter frame. The shorts she had on were also of your design but they were actually created just for her. Paired with your shirt, hair absolutely a mess, she looked absolutely adorable.

The sleepy look on her face stayed there as she padded over to where you were standing. You may have rushed her a bit to eat but she was about to fall asleep in her fried rice. It was completely justified rushed fussing.

Once she seemed satisfied you moved back to the living room and here you are.

As soon as you sat down she looked at the cushion beside you, then at your legs, and easily curled up onto your lap. Immediate luminescence. At first you scold yourself. She's tired and obviously in no way up for what that glow would usually mean. Then she looks up at you, smile on her face, and all the worry melts away.

"Now, what is this, Kanaya? Hmm I seem to be causing you to glow a bit, I wonder why that is. Oh, is that, why yes you're also blushing a fantastically attractive jade."

Her words do nothing to stem the rush of your blood to your face, her now wandering hands making it even more difficult when they land in your hair, her fingers tangling in to pull your face to hers.

"Rose, I do believe this is going in a fashion your body is not up for. We could simply-" Your sentence remains unfinished for Rose's lips are suddenly pressed against yours, sparking a sensation you can only call pure bliss. Your glow is completely out of control at this point, only worsening when her tongue teases against your fangs.

A low purr rumbles from your chest against her own and you feel her smirk into the kiss. Your arms have wrapped themselves securely around her waist when she pulls back just enough to lean her forehead against your own. Her fingers are now moving gently through your hair, smoothing out any tangles her grip may have caused. It only causes your purr to grow a little louder.

"What was that you were saying?"

She suddenly seems awake, bright and alert, as her eyes take you in. Her hips give a little wiggle and you suddenly feel a bit shy. You've always been this way when she initiates anything past a kiss or two. The first time she noticed your glow, she found it entirely charming and she tells you she still does. Then she felt your bone bulge and it occurred to both of you that neither of you had any idea what the other was like.

Swallowing thick, you watch as her hand abandons your hair to trail slowly down your chest. Her fingers are light as they touch your shirt, pressing in just enough for you to feel the soft scratch of her nails.

"Kanaya, don't get so shy, it's just me." Her voice is gentle but teasing and it only makes you flush a little more, ducking your head down while watching where your horns are. It's always been one of Rose's favorite things, her effect on you. As her hand dips a little lower, your purr hitches with your breath, chest starting to rise a little rapidly as her fingers dip below the waist of your skirt.

Rose's breath comes out in a gentle gasp and you watch as she snags her bottom lip between her teeth when the tip of your bulge slips between her fingers. Your eyes are half closed, lids heavy with a sudden rush of arousal that hits you hard. An intensity shocks between you as she shifts forward, using her free hand to work your skirt down enough to free your bulge entirely, watching it work it's way until it's fully unsheathed between you. Her hand wraps delicately around it, moving slowly until you're shivering and shaking, a mix of purrs and clicks keeping you from speaking any coherent words.

You're lost in the sensation, the way each move of her hand sends a jolt of heat through your entire body, ending in this build up that you know ends at your nook. You try to move your hand down, to give her some sort of pleasure as well but she simply stops to move your arm away, clicking her tongue .

"This is what I want, you just sit there and let me take care of you as well."

Inexplicably, your cheeks turn an even deeper jade green as your head falls back, her body angling as Rose takes the tip of your bulge between her lips. Your hands shake and flail a bit before one settles in her hair as the other grips the couch, a low growl taking over any lingering purr as her head moves down to let even more of you into her mouth.

Rose makes these little noises when she takes you like this, these soft moans that let you know that she enjoys this as much as you do. She once told you that she gets off on getting you off and, really, that is one of the most arousing things she's ever admitted to you. Her hands run up and down your thighs, nails digging in at your hips as she pulls you in even closer. Your fangs dig into your lip, the taste of your own blood tart against your tongue, when she swallows softly around you.

Then there's a loss of warmth on your hip but before you can ask, your eyes shoot open as she thrusts two fingers into your nook, curling into your sensitive walls as she thrusts gently. You know you're nook is smaller than her human one and she always takes great care to only give you pleasure, pain if you ask for it.

You reach downward and her other hand disappears before coming back up with the pail you keep under the coffee table. Swallowing hard you try to warn her, tightening your hold in her hair. "R-Rose." Her name is slaughtered on your tongue, clicks overlapping with a growl that seems to be constant in your chest. "Please, Rose."

Looking down, you see her smirk before tightening her lips around you, her hand speeding up before curling to hit that one perfect spot. Your vision goes a little fuzzy, body trembling as you let out a sound that Rose likes to call your roar. You can feel her swallowing as much of your genetic material as she can and it just makes your body melt into the couch a little, losing all control of yourself. Soon though you help her up, Rose quickly shifting the pail to between your legs to capture any of your release left.

Your body is tinging, head fuzzy as Rose curls up against your chest. It takes a few moments for you to notice her hips rolling softly, a little uncoordinated against your thigh, little whimpers escaping her own throat. Then it occurs to you that her body is shivering ever so lightly and you know, just know, she really did get off on your release. Another purr, this one a little proud, works it's way out as you kiss the top of her head.

A few moments later when her body relaxes against yours and the pail has been moved to the floor, she pulls back enough to give you a flushed little grin. "I love you, Kanaya."

Rolling your eyes while giving her an affectionate little headbutt, you press a kiss against her lips, eyes dilating at the sight of some of your blood lingering against her lips. "And I am entirely flushed for you, Rose." Her grin lights up even more, eyes shining with her own brand of mischief. "Would you like to move this party to the bedroom?"

A laugh bubbes out of her as she grabs your hand and tugs you with her off the couch. Her fingers tangle with yours and you have to smile as you watch her walk you to the bed. You have to admit to yourself, her lips warm against your own as you lose yourself once more, that losing control of your flushed glow is more than okay if Rose is what causes it.


End file.
